1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function peripheral having a storage device such as a hard disk drive, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image processing apparatus such as a digital multi-function peripheral, a hard disk drive (HDD) is provided. In the HDD provided in the digital multi-function peripheral, information such as image data, management data and a control program is stored. It the HDD becomes faulty, the digital multi-function peripheral abruptly becomes unusable. Further, if the HDD becomes faulty, important data stored in the HDD cannot be recovered since no back up means for storing the data is provided. Thus, data in the HDD cannot be recovered in some cases.
The following technique is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication H9-284517. That is, when an access error with respect to the HDD occurs, a history of occurrence of defective blocks is stored in a management area provided in the HDD, and when the number of defective blocks exceeds a preset number, a fault warning is issued. Thus, in the technique described in. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication H9-284517, the above problem is solved by predicting occurrence of the fault of the HDD by use of the number of access errors and displaying the fault warning.
However, in the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication H9-284517, since defective blocks are managed in the HDD, there occurs a possibility that the block itself under management becomes unnecessary. Further, if it becomes faulty before the preset number is reached, in the above technique, there occurs a possibility that data stored in the HDD will not be recovered